


Es muss sein

by Abizmo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Existencialismo leve, F/M, Fight or flight attitude, Gen, Manejo de depresión, Pérdida (loss), Referencias sexuales, Steve adaptándose al siglo XXI, Vida cotidiana
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abizmo/pseuds/Abizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había sido testigo de una invasión, de la llegada de un dios pagano y la muerte y resurrección de un hombre. La realidad había superado la ficción y Maria no sabía a qué aferrarse para no perder el sentido que, hasta entonces, había dado a su vida. Él vivía de recuerdos, temiendo cada minuto ser consumido por la soledad y el fantasma de Carter. </p><p>Cuando el deber es lo primero a veces debes olvidar tu propia persona con tal de mantenerte en pie. Ninguno pudo prever que un día eso no sería suficiente.</p><p><strong>Cap. II:</strong> Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> **Es muß sein:** El “es muss sein!” de su amor por la medicina era interno. Peor aún. Los imperativos internos son aún más fuertes y exigen por eso una rebelión mayor […] Cuando algo no le salía bien en el quirófano se desesperaba y no podía dormir. Con frecuencia perdía hasta el apetito sexual. El “es muss sein!” de su profesión era como un vampiro que le chupaba la sangre.  
> 
> 
> M. Kundera – La insoportable levedad del ser

**Disclaimer:** Nombres y personajes de Marvel Universe no me pertenecen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I.

 

****

****

****

_“¿Hay algo que quisieras que siguiera presente ahora, en tu vida?”_

_No. Nada._ Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de lo que esperaba, antes siquiera de que evaluara la pregunta. La miraron en silencio, inclinando la cabeza como si esperase que continuara _. “Sólo, tal vez…”_ La mujer asintió, instándola a elaborar. No le gustaba esa mirada. Le recordaba la forma en que las personas sonreían cuando conseguían algo de ella. Pero debía responder, o si no nada de esto tendría sentido _.  
_

_“… el saber que puedes equivocarte.”_

 

____________________________

 

La felicidad no es un estado, dicen algunos, sino un continuo de pequeños momentos. Siendo ésta algo relativo, la posibilidad de que nunca lleguemos a darnos cuenta de nuestra propia felicidad es una sombra ineludible. La posibilidad de que nunca lo hayamos sido, un temor tangible. Maria Hill se inclinaba a pensar de ese modo. En un mundo donde la mayoría de las cosas están fuera de nuestro control, aspirar a la dicha no es más que una ilusión propia de la condición humana; algo tan iluso como esperar detener un aguacero en un vaso de cartón. Le gustaba pensar que era pragmática, pero en el fondo sabía que la razón era que era _práctica_.

Tantas cosas habían pasado en los últimos meses – algunas tan impensables que parecían burlar incluso los pasajes bíblicos más inverosímiles –, que ella prefería centrarse en lo anecdótico, en los hechos, y no pensar en las implicancias. Cuando debía presentarse en Manhattan sus ojos se detenían en las obras de reconstrucción, en cómo removían los escombros de las calles. Se enfocaba en los pequeños progresos que separaban el hoy de ayer, protegiendo celosamente su cordura en lo impersonal y lo fáctico. Su trabajo era su zona de confort, su distracción y motivación. Temía que de no ser capaz de desligarse de lo ocurrido sus sentimientos se sobrepondrían al deber, resquebrajando su faceta de soldado, golpeándola con la culpa y la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada para evitar lo ocurrido a pesar de haber tenido la información en sus manos.

En los últimos meses, pensaba irónicamente cuando se encontraba sola y en calma, había sido testigo de una invasión, de la llegada de un dios pagano y de la muerte y resurrección de un hombre. La realidad había superado por mucho a la ficción y Maria no sabía a qué aferrarse para no perder el sentido que hasta entonces había dado a su vida.

La primera vez que mostró síntomas de que algo andaba mal Fury se detuvo, dejando sutilmente que su hombro le sirviese de apoyo. El hombre se guardó cualquier comentario al respecto, limitándose a preguntar si su ficha médica estaba al día. Fue en uno de los pasillos del Helicarrier, cerca de la oficina del director, que su equilibrio falló y la sangre se agolpó en sus oídos. Sabía que esto no era culpa de los cambios de presión. Apoyando la espalda en la pared se dejó caer, sus manos temblaban y las voces se oían lejanas. Con la mano que aún tenía libre se sacó el auricular.

“¿Comandante?”

Hill lamentó su suerte. No estaba sola.

Si algo había aprendido en su carrera era que no se podía mostrar debilidad alguna. Dudas sí, eso era natural; empatía, cuando la situación lo ameritaba; pero la debilidad era una enfermedad que podía acabar con un hombre y su equipo. Lo había aprendido de la forma difícil, sintiendo los errores en su piel y en la mirada indolente de sus superiores. Tendida en el suelo cerró los ojos, maldiciendo el instante en que un agente subalterno la encontrara desprovista de su propio personaje, el mismo que llevaba como caballo de batalla de lunes a sábado, mientras estaba en servicio.

En las horas que siguieron su desvanecimiento, el director le ordenó ir a la enfermería. La diferencia entre una pregunta por antecedentes médicos y una orden era que nadie estaba dispuesto a arriesgar los planes de S.H.I.E.L.D en el segundo caso, y como segundo al mando, Hill manejaba demasiada información para darse el lujo de ser prescindible. Nunca se había sentido cómoda bajo el escrutinio médico del ejército, mucho más procedimental y objetivizante que cualquier doctor público – lo que ya decía mucho en Estados Unidos.

La sala, a diferencia del resto de la base, tenía sus paredes recubiertas con papel decomural blanco. Frente a la puerta se podía ver el escritorio y a la izquierda, tapado por la puerta, se encontraban la camilla y una pantalla médica, dando una impresión de mayor privacidad. Al entrar por primera vez nadie podía pensar que el lugar estaba equipado para realizar operaciones de baja complejidad, pero bastaba con detener la vista en los estantes para ver soluciones salinas, el desfibrilador y una máquina de laparoscopía. Luego de explicarle lo ocurrido, el doctor le dijo que se sentara en una de las camillas. Llevaba puesto en su bata la identificación de la agencia, y Hill notó que era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre. En ella se leía el nombre Clayworth. De mediana edad, rostro angular y nariz afilada, el hombre llevaba con naturalidad su pelo prematuramente canoso.    

“¿Alguna vez ha tomado algún fármaco de forma regular?” preguntó el doctor luego de haberla examinado, mientras esperaba a que ella se pusiera de pie. “Fluoxetina, doxepina, ¿le son familiares?”

Aparte de las gripes y jaquecas no recordaba haber tomado ninguna clase de medicamento en forma permanente. En los últimos meses, sin embargo, había sufrido de insomnio. Por más horas que permaneciese acostada no lograba conciliar el sueño, y cuando sus ojos lograban cerrarse Maria despertaba sobresaltada, con la sensación de estar bajo una amenaza que no sabía nombrar. Tras una semana de sueño interrumpido y malestares estomacales por culpa del exceso de café, el insomnio se había transformado en un verdadero problema, al punto de haberse quedado dormida en una comunicación directa con la base en Oland. En el momento nadie pareció notarlo salvo ella, pero fue Sitwell quien se acercó, con una sonrisa condescendiente y los ojos preocupados, para recomendarle los somníferos que solía tomar cuando él sufría de insomnio.

“Aunque puede tratarse sólo de un pequeño cuadro de estrés, me temo que podría ser algo más serio. No me quiero aventurar en hipótesis,” explicó con cuidado, demasiado vago en sus afirmaciones, “pero para descartar cualquier posibilidad le sugiero que consulte con un psicólogo. Sus problemas físicos podrían tratarse de una leve depresión.”

“¿Cómo puede decir eso en apenas quince minutos?” preguntó con incredulidad después de encontrar su propia voz. Bajo ningún motivo ella podía tener…

“A la semana recibo más pacientes por casos como este que por heridas en operativos, comandante. El estrés diario al que está sometido un agente no tarda en involucrar, de alguna forma, la salud de las personas.”

A la incredulidad siguió el miedo, y la sensación de que la habitación se empequeñecía a su alrededor no hacía más que agravar la sensación de claustrofobia en la que se había precipitado. El miedo, pensó, se podía controlar. Repitiendo esas palabras, Hill pasó una mano por la boca en un intento por mitigar la sequedad. Si los altos mandos se enteraban no dudarían en relegarla; si eso llegaba a ocurrir nadie podría vigilar de cerca las acciones de Fury, quien, a pesar de ser capaz de mantener a línea al Comité Central, desde el éxito de la iniciativa Vengadores se había vuelto propenso a descuidar los protocolos y actuar según su propia consciencia, sin reparar en los resultados que podría traer un simple error.

En las horas siguientes, María se encerró en el cuarto de tiros, abatiendo tantos blancos como su Colt le permitía, apuntándoles directamente a la cabeza. Sólo dos tiros fallaron.

Al final del día había llegado a dos conclusiones: una: ella misma hablaría con Nick Fury – y lo haría con la frente en alto, antes de que la noticia le llegase por boca de otros; dos: sin importar cual fuese el diagnóstico médico, por ningún motivo perdería su lugar en la central de inteligencia.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que los agentes y miembros técnicos salieran de sus cuartos, ella cruzó los pasillos del Helicarrier hasta la oficina del director. Preocupada de no hacerse notar evadió lo mejor que pudo las cámaras, sin detenerse más de lo estrictamente necesario entre una puerta y otra. Cuando llegó, estando inmóvil, parada frente a su puerta, el silencio la hizo dudar. ¿Qué decir cuando no había nada claro aún? ¿Acaso alguien la obligaba a hablar? No le pagaban lo suficiente como para andar ventilando su vida privada. Ni remotamente suficiente como para tener que lidiar con gente como Stark o Pierce…

Se mordió el labio. Ya estaba allí, no había más vueltas que dar al asunto más que golpear y presentarse ante Fury. Presionó el botón al costado de la puerta y esperó.

“Agente Hill,” dijo el hombre a modo de saludo, saludo en el que iba disimulada su sorpresa. No quiso encontrar más excusas para dar la vuelta e irse, y se deshizo de toda culpa por presentarse tan temprano.

“Necesito hablar algo con usted. ¿Puedo pasar?” la forma en la que él se hizo a un lado fue todo lo que necesitó por respuesta para cerrar la puerta tras de sí. La mujer respiró profundo, antes de volver a hablar, “Lo que debo decirle es algo personal, director. Agradecería su discreción al respecto.”

“Puede estar tranquila, Hill, aunque primero debo saber de qué estamos hablando.”

Ella intentó explicarle con sus mejores palabras en un esfuerzo por remarcar que su _depresión_ no era más que una posibilidad dentro de un espectro de causas; simple agotamiento la que a ella más le gustaba. Maria era concreta para expresarse. Nada de maquillaje, nada impreciso. Sin embargo, cuando se sentía a gusto sus palabras se transformaban en frases simples, suaves; olvidaba la precisión a cambio de silencios que podían significar una sonrisa tímida, un acuerdo tácito entre dos o, simplemente, el deseo de no recurrir a nada más que a la forma en que sus ojos se entornaban cuando algo captaba su interés. Habían pasado semanas, meses quizás, desde la última vez que había sentido esa libertad, y la idea no alcanzó a tomar forma en su cabeza.

No quiso sentarse cuando se lo ofrecieron. La forma en la que él la miraba la hacían sentirse desnuda, obligada a continuar una historia que no valía la pena profundizar. Fury no había vuelto a pestañear desde que ella puso el pie en la oficina, su ojo la seguía sin tregua y, de vez en cuando, fruncía el ceño cuando su explicación la llevaba a alguna conclusión. ¿Estaría hablando de más? Se sentía nerviosa. Siguió hablando, la mano empuñada, el flequillo interponiéndose en su visión.   

“Posiblemente deba seguir la recomendación médica,” advirtió calmadamente el agente, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos cruzadas. “Esto no quiere decir que crea tajantemente en el diagnóstico, pero es necesario tomar todas las precauciones posibles. Hill, usted es un elemento valioso para nosotros, pero le aseguro que mi preocupación es genuina.”

“Eso no es necesario –”

“Yo estimaré lo que sea necesario y lo que no. Comandante, la derivarán a las consultas de la agencia. El departamento de salud está altamente capacitado y, sobre todo, entienden las circunstancias de este trabajo,” le explicó, apenas dándose por aludido por el gesto de horror en su rostro. “No será de su agrado, pero es por su propia seguridad, créame.”

Quiso decir no. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo. No quería perder el tiempo para que le dijesen algo que ya sabía, para volver a un lugar donde – hacía mucho tiempo, uno ya olvidado – había estado antes. Maria sabía que con voluntad y constancia esto no sería más que una breve etapa. ¿Cómo no estar agotada cuando semanalmente debía lidiar con superhéroes nada ortodoxos y un país desmoralizado? Nueva York no era Washington, pero política y económicamente era una pérdida que tardarían años, décadas en recuperar. Ella lo veía y se daba cuenta, semana tras semana; el tiempo no era suficiente para olvidar.

Lo que Fury pedía era demasiado. Le pedía reconocer una flaqueza, una debilidad que sin duda alguna se haría real al momento en que ella la aceptara, en que le diera un nombre que la hiciese tangible.

“Maria,” murmuró con la voz cansada, “esto es una orden.”

Ella escondió su puño, controlando su voz. Sus nudillos protestaban por fuerza con la que presionaba. “En ese caso,” dijo adoptando un tono profesional, “al menos quisiera poder elegir al terapeuta que me va a tratar.”

“Eso queda a tu exclusiva discreción –”

“Buscaré un civil. No quiero que esto trascienda a los demás agentes. Si es una orden, al menos solicito que se trate de una persona externa a S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

_____________________________

 

“ _Tu trabajo es muy demandante. ¿No te sientes algo sola en un medio en que predominan los hombres? Es admirable toda esa fuerza, pero necesariamente hay un momento crítico en el que te ves enfrentada a los sentimientos que producen tus actos.”_

El tal vez quedó suspendido en el aire, pero la sola idea resultaba ridícula; de haber dependido de alguien nunca habría podido llegar a donde se encontraba ahora.

 _“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien?_ ” Intentó hacer memoria. Años, calculaba. Fácilmente.

“ _Cinco años, más o menos. No recuerdo con exactitud_.” Aún era joven, alguna persona tenía que haber llamado su atención en todo ese tiempo, le dijo la mujer, como si se tratase de una razón obvia por la cual tendría necesariamente que haber deseado estar con un hombre. Maria esbozó una sonrisa irónica acariciando su muñeca. Si tenía problemas, le aclaró, podía quedarse tranquila: el sexo no era algo que faltara en su vida.

“ _Ya veo_ ,” contestó la doctora, tomando su libreta y anotando rápidamente una o dos cosas.

 

______________________________

               

Cuatro días cada dos semanas los agentes podían dejar sus puestos y volver a sus respectivas ciudades. Aunque pocos miembros de la inteligencia tenían familia, todos esperaban con ansias ese momento. Como la muerte era algo con lo que debían convivir permanentemente, los días de baja tenían un significado mucho más fuerte: eran sinónimo de un nuevo comienzo, de una nueva oportunidad. Hill acordó que esos serían los días en que iría a terapia. Las condiciones eran no revelar su verdadero trabajo, no mencionar nada que pudiese comprometer o hacer deducible su relación con S.H.I.E.L.D., e ir siempre de civil. Esa última era la razón por la cual vestía una blusa de raso verde y jeans.

El día estaba fresco, la brisa templaba las aceras que permanecían larga parte del día bajo el sol. Durante septiembre Boston se revestía de verde, y el ruido de las hojas amainaba el de los coches al adentrarse sólo unas pocas calles más. Aunque sus funciones se habían concentrado en Nueva York, Hill no se sintió capaz de pasar su tiempo libre en la ensombrecida ciudad; y aunque oriunda de Chicago, sin familia ni parientes cercanos – ni recuerdos que valiese la pena atesorar –, podía darse la lujo de pasar largos periodos entre una ciudad y otra. Sus escuetas referencias la habían llevado a una oficina en la zona residencial de la Commonwealth Avenue, con sus casitas estrechas de estilo victoriano y numerosos parques, silenciosa, a pesar de la interminable fila de coches estacionados.

Podía acostumbrarse a esto, pensaba, y el anhelo de pertenencia apretaba su pecho con calidez. Pero ese anhelo no era – no podía ser –, más que eso: un imposible. Podía pretender tener un piso en Boston, salir los sábados en la mañana a pasear por los parques y, durante el invierno, encerrarse en su casa con una manta y un libro, bebiendo té caliente o café.  Podía pretender ser parte de algo, algo más grande que solo ella… Pero el sueño sería roto en la primera misión, en la primera emergencia. Su presencia ponía en riesgo a quienes estaban cerca, porque Maria no tenía un alias que la protegiese, que protegiese a quienes se preocupaban por ella. Ella había renunciado a su anonimato en el momento en que accedió ser el brazo derecho de Fury y la informante del Comité. Ese era el costo de escalar en su ambición.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al llegar a una esquina. Observando su alrededor comparó la dirección que mostraba el papel, doblado prolijamente en su billetera, con los números de las casas. A la distancia se podía ver el edificio, un apartamento en la misma línea de las demás construcciones aunque se notaba más reciente.   

Dormitando y con la radio a bajo volumen, sentado detrás de un bufete estaba el cuidador, un hombre mayor cuyo rasgo principal era la corbata cuidadosamente anudada. Dándole los buenos días, le preguntó a qué piso se dirigía. Dándole el número de la oficina supo que era el tercer piso.

Miró su reloj, tal y como lo había hecho una y otra vez en la última hora, antes de tocar el timbre. Su ansiedad crecía en la medida que la hora se acercaba, y mientras esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta Hill pensó seriamente en ir a dar una vuelta a la manzana para calmarse. Al diablo si llegaba tarde a la cita.

Estaba viendo apreciativamente las escaleras, evaluando su curso de acción, cuando ésta se abrió. 

“Tú debes ser Maria,” dijo la voz de una mujer, a tiempo que una señora de edad más avanzada que media aparecía por detrás. Llevaba el cabello corto, casi completamente blanco, y los lentes algo inclinados. “Mi nombre es Susan, encantada de conocerte. ¿Podrías esperarme unos minutos? Estoy por terminar con otro paciente.”

Todo fue dicho en un instante antes de que desapareciera por otra puerta, no dejándole tiempo suficiente para responder.

Confundida, Maria se encontró sola en la sala de espera en un mullido sillón de color mostaza, mientras música clásica sonaba desde un pequeño equipo apoyado sobre un mostrador entre dos de las tres puertas que daban al interior. La neutralidad del ambiente estaba cuidadosamente calculada: desde el nocturno hasta la lámpara cálida, a media luz; la decoración de acero quirúrgico en forma de árbol puesta sobre el equipo de música, y todo en su conjunto, daban la sensación de estar en un lugar seguro, acogedor. Era lindo, pensó para sus adentros, y la idea la hizo parar en seco.

Cuando la puerta de la salita se volvió a abrir fue por un muchacho que no podía sino ser de un college. Ella miró hacia el lado, evitando cruzar miradas con aquel extraño con el que al mismo tiempo compartían lugares comunes. Esa fue la primera vez que cruzó palabras con la doctora – prefería llamarla de ese modo –, la primera de muchas más.

Reconocerlo era intimidante, pero en ella veía a una mujer que podría haber sido su madre, o su abuela, o una figura materna a la cual habría podido recurrir de haber estado en otro momento de su vida. Eso la asustaba, porque el sentimiento que proyectaba era algo muy parecido a la empatía, lo que contadas personas le habían concedido desde que tuvo consciencia de lo que significaba la soledad. La asustaba porque la hacían sentir frágil; le hacían recordar la falta que tantas veces le hizo su madre en su corta niñez, reemplazada por una figura paterna que la abrumaba día a día y que, al mismo tiempo, resultaba un completo extraño. Maria nunca encontró el amor que tan desesperadamente buscó ganar de ese hombre, y fue con Hill que entendió que jamás lo obtendría, aunque dejase su vida en ello. Porque no hay amor que duela más que el incondicional cuando es ensombrecido por la indiferencia, y para aquel hombre –  su padre  – la pequeña Maria nunca pudo ser más que el amargo pago recibido por un costo demasiado alto: la niña que había arrancado la vida a su esposa. Ese inmerecido título fue la cruz que tuvo que cargar y la corona de espinas que la habían de marcar por el resto de su vida.

Y por eso esta mujer la aterraba.

La primera sesión consistió en preguntas directas: su nombre, edad, dónde había crecido. Era fácil, impersonal. El problema era que la fina línea entre estar bien y no estarlo precipitaba sin mayor provocación cuando se trataba de su infancia, de su padre. Siempre su padre.

No sabía cómo soportaría una segunda visita, si tan sólo la primera había sido extenuante.

Cuando las preguntas se hicieron personales, Hill se negó a hablar. Esa noche, en un departamento vacío en Boston, con las cortinas abiertas y las luces apagadas, bebió una botella de vino y brut; y porque sabía cuál era la razón por la que lo hacía pero no quería asumirla, con cada nueva copa la vergüenza se enclavaba en su pecho un poco más, sólo un poco más.

Dos días después fue enviada a la base permanente de Newark, para que volviera a supervisar las actividades que se llevaban en Nueva York. La decisión fue comunicada antes de que saliera de baja y no se lo dijeron sino hasta que fue inevitable, frustrándola, pues eso sólo podía significar trabajo en terreno y visitas de agentes no permanentes. En consecuencia, los  primeros días no sólo fueron un infierno para Hill, sino para todo agente y técnico que tuviera la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino. Fue el jueves en la noche, después de una reunión con el fiscal de distrito, que Coulson apareció en el Servicio de Inteligencia. Ella acababa de poner un pie en su oficina tras un día que no parecía acabar, cuando él entró. Tras juzgar su rostro, rápidamente la sacó de allí, con la promesa de unos cigarrillos Café Crème que guardaba desde la última misión en el mediterráneo.

A veces se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido si él hubiese llegado antes a su vida; si él la hubiese entrenado como lo hacía con esos tres muchachos. ¡Cuán reconfortante habría sido oír a Phil decir buen trabajo!, tal como lo había hecho en Madripoor, a pesar del desastre que había de venir después. En él podía ver un padre, a un amigo, a un igual. Algunas veces se preguntaba qué habría sido de ambos si ella hubiese tenido diez años más, pero imaginaba que serían similares. El cariño que sentía por aquel hombre era algo que sólo los dos entendían, uno que no consistía más que en complicidades y en momentos demasiado reducidos como para ser camaradería.   

Tal vez fue el sabor a tabaco dulce, tal vez la oportunidad que le dio de desahogarse, pero a la mañana siguiente Coulson partió habiéndole devuelto algo de paz.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duró por mucho tiempo. Horas más tarde el mismo Fury llegó a Newark acompañado de uno de los secretarios de las Naciones Unidas, lo que requirió una escuadra personal para recibirlos y cambios protocolares de último minuto. Dando órdenes a seguridad y a los pelotones armados para que pudiesen asegurar el perímetro, la mujer sentía venir una jaqueca. La opinión que el secretario diera de S.H.I.E.L.D. a la organización sería crucial para la designación de fondos del próximo año, y aunque siempre preparaban el procedimiento con semanas de anticipación, Hill nunca pensó que Fury lo traería a la base en vez del Helicarrier. La crisis bursátil también se había hecho sentir en la agencia de inteligencia, cuyos principales ingresos venían de Estados Unidos y la Unión Europea. Si no lograban persuadir al Secretario, estaban perdidos.

“ _Comandante, el Director ha dicho que Anthony Stark viene en camino. El secretario Jeong Shin-Ho quiere reunirse con alguno de los miembros de los Vengadores para evaluar su participación en la intervención en_ –” 

“Voy para allá,” dijo por el auricular, avanzando a zancadas por el pasillo para alcanzar a llegar a la plataforma de aterrizaje. “Despejen la mesa de conferencias. No quiero a nadie en las oficinas cercanas, pero dejen a los técnicos en sus puestos. Y café, necesito que alguien traiga café para el secretario.”

“ _Entendido. El helicóptero aterrizará en cinco minutos, la escuadrilla la espera para el recibimiento_.”

Definitivamente no le pagaban lo suficiente, repetía mentalmente mientras se hacía paso entre la gente, doblando en una esquina para coger el ascensor. Mientras esperaba vio a uno de los guardias, que seguramente no la había visto, tararear al ritmo de la radio portátil que tenía en su puesto.  Observó con irritación que el ascensor se demoraba demasiado…

**_There is freedom within, there is freedom without,_ **

**_Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup._ **

**_There are battles ahead, many battles are lost_ **

**_But you’ll never see the end of the road_ **

**_While you’re traveling with me._ **

Hill cerró los ojos, carraspeando en dirección al hombre. Éste no se inmutó, agachándose a recoger una llave que había caído del bolsillo de su pantalón. Ese gesto, ejemplo de inutilidad de principio a fin, acabó por hacerle perder la del todo la paciencia.

“Soldado, apague esa radio antes de que yo misma me deshaga de ella,” espetó la mujer en un tono que desafiaba cualquier cuestionamiento. El guardia la miró sorprendido, para luego asentir con temor ante su ceño fruncido.                                              

“¡Señor, lo siento señor!” dijo rápidamente, guardándose el aparato en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. El hombre seguía disculpándose mientras entraba al elevador, pero ella dejó de prestar atención, viéndose en el espejo de la pared para arreglar su cabello y su traje, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

 

___________________________________

 

Al final de la sexta sesión, cuando se cansó de evadir las preguntas más personales y empezó a tomarlas con resignación, la doctora –  Hill prefería llamarla así, de ese modo las visitas parecían algo pasajero, algo curable como una gripe – le dijo que quería abordar un tema nuevo. Era la primera vez que le pedía permiso para hacer una pregunta, y sospechó que, fuese lo que fuese, esta no sería agradable.

“ _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutaste estar con alguien?_ ”

Ante la pregunta arqueó las cejas, enderezándose inconscientemente en el sillón. Pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero tenía claro que las bromas no eran una opción para los psicólogos. Frunciendo el ceño sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, la mujer miró sus manos jugar con su camisa y notando el gesto las separó, poniéndolas a ambos lados de sus piernas.

Faltaba información, pensó, intentando dar con alguna salida a la situación incómoda en la que se había visto atrapada. Procurando que su rostro no traicionase su desconcierto, preguntó que a qué se refería exactamente. Como le devolvieron la misma pregunta, tuvo que dejar de aparentar.

“ _No puedo_ ,” dijo tras un largo silencio. No quiso mirarla a los ojos, pero, extrañamente, sentía que debía explicarlo mejor. “ _Las últimas veces no he podido llegar_.”

Cuando al fin pudo decirlo, un profundo sentimiento de vacío la invadió en lo más íntimo de sí. Acababa de admitir el fracaso. Acababa de admitir que en algún momento de su vida ella se había roto, y esta no se había detenido a esperarla.

Muy por el contrario, Maria sentía estar persiguiendo a un fantasma.

 

_____________________________________

 

La cuestión se mostraba más difícil de lo que habían podido prever. Stark llegó con veinte minutos de retraso, pero considerando las experiencias previas, Hill se daba por satisfecha con menos, mucho menos. Junto a él venía Steve Rogers, dándoles una apariencia de profesionalismo que resultaba casi sobrecogedora, viniendo de un grupo de héroes nada ortodoxos. Si lo inusual del escenario no había levantado sus sospechas, era porque ella no había sabido analizar mejor las señales.

Meses antes, las Naciones Unidas habían sido alertadas de la presencia de armas químicas en la zona del Dibër, en el noreste de Albania. Las pruebas presentadas por el gobierno serbio insinuaban estar ante un posible caso de armamento bacteriológico, lo que había aumentado la tensión en el parlamento europeo, que a duras penas podía mantener la información como confidencial. Los medios ya estaban especulando, sin encontrar nada concreto. SHIELD, que años antes había lidiado con una situación parecida, fue contactado por la organización. Eso no era un problema. Lo realmente complejo era que Naciones Unidas había pedido la cooperación de los Vengadores en una maniobra política que esperaba reducir el impacto mediático de una intervención armada. Héroes en trajes, era lo que el mundo quería. Militares armados con tecnología de punta, sinónimo de una muerte política segura. Pero al parecer la mente de un político funciona de forma similar a la de un estratega, y tanto Europa como las Naciones Unidas querían una garantía de que el procedimiento se acoplaría a los estándares castrenses – operación secreta, sin civiles involucrados y con una organización clara a la cual culpar, si las cosas no salían como se esperaba.

En otras palabras, querían dejarlos bajo las órdenes de S.H.I.E.L.D., y eso era una cuestión que desde el principio había sido delicada para ambas partes.

“Espero que puedan entender, caballeros. No es que haya falta de confianza. Ante situaciones como esta todo resguardo se vuelve necesario, si no poco,” habló el secretario. “Ha sido una condición – No. Una _garantía_ , solicitada por el Consejo de Seguridad. De contar con su participación, la Unión está dispuesta a aumentar en un cuarenta por ciento su aporte para el año a venir. ”

“¿Está ofreciendo un precio a S.H.I.E.L.D. a cambio de nuestra ayuda?” inquirió Stark haciendo gala de su sarcasmo, pero visiblemente tenso.

“No. Esto es sólo una muestra de la inquietud que hay en Europa. La situación de los países no ha mejorado como se esperaba. Un aumento en el aporte para sus fondos significa un gran esfuerzo para los gobiernos, incluso a costa de otros gastos igualmente importantes. ¿Acaso podrían negar su ayuda a quienes la necesitan con tanta urgencia? Piénsenlo.”

Los únicos en la mesa eran Jeong Shin-Ho, Fury, Stark y Rogers. El último no había pronunciado una palabra desde que supo que el gobierno albanés catalogó la operación como intervencionismo (sin saber que estaba casi confirmada), y Stark tenía el semblante pensativo, dos tercios molesto, uno intrigado. Haber despachado a la mayoría de los funcionarios había sido un acierto, pues la visita se estaba transformando, con cada minuto que pasaba, más en un chantaje que en una negociación. Hill, de pie detrás de los demás hombres, escuchaba a la espera de algún progreso.

“Hablemos claro, caballeros. Espero que entienda, señor Jeong, que lo que usted nos está pidiendo está completamente fuera de la jurisdicción de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nosotros no tenemos control de las acciones de ninguno de los miembros de los Vengadores, cuando la mitad de ellos son civiles,” dijo Fury.

“Pero Director, imagino que ha oído hablar del Estado de Necesidad. Este es uno de ellos,” puntualizó Jeong. “Hablamos de armas biológicas, prohibidas por la Convención de Ginebra. Y si no me equivoco, tres de sus miembros, de hecho, siguen las órdenes del servicio de inteligencia,” agregó, lanzando una mirada significativa al hombre detrás del Capitán América.

“Ustedes habían dicho que eso sólo era una posibilidad…”

“Una posibilidad puede ser razón suficiente para actuar, señor Stark.”

El hombre se fue del lugar poco después. Fury meditaba en silencio, golpeando rítmicamente la superficie con su dedo; su decisión sin duda ya estaba hecha, el punto era cómo proceder. No se trataba de

“Nos han dejado sin alternativa,” pensó Steven en voz alta. “¿Hay alguna opción de que seamos sólo Barton, Natasha y yo?”

El director se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa. “No. Fueron enfáticos en que a quien realmente querían era a Stark.”

“Lo que realmente quieren,” suspiró el aludido, mirándolo de reojo, “es controlarnos. Ese ha sido su objetivo desde un principio, y el suyo también. ¿O me equivoco?”

No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Ella siempre fue partidaria de mantener a los Vengadores lo más alejados de los procedimientos y, al mismo tiempo, altamente monitoreados. Eran tan peligrosos como los mutantes, pero a diferencia de ellos eran figuras públicas, celebridades que contaban con la admiración de las masas, lo que complicaba cualquier aproximación directa de su parte. Ellos habían creado una fuerza que no podía controlar y la presión de las Naciones Unidas los dejaba entre la espada y la pared.

“Soy de la idea de que tienes que tener cerca a tus aliados, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos.”

Eso tuvo una respuesta de parte del millonario, quien se irguió en su asiento, su semblante contraído en una mueca de disgusto. “No seremos parte de S.H.I.E.L.D. Me niego a ser uno más de sus soldados, Fury. Que la iniciativa haya sido suya no tiene importancia, el hombre detrás del traje soy yo, quien pone en riesgo su vida soy yo, y si lo hago es por decisión propia,” argumentó con una seriedad pocas veces vista.

“No se trata de un problema de propiedad industrial. Esto es un problema de Estado, y el Consejo de Seguridad ha hecho claras sus demandas.”

“Ya tienen a Barton y a Romanov en este jumbo. Inclusive al Capitán. Lo que intentan hacer no es más que controlar las vidas de las personas. Vidas que, creen, ponen en peligro sus propias narices.” Lo último fue dicho casi en un grito, haciendo que varios técnicos los mirasen de reojo. Fury lucía amenazante; Tony Stark sabía cómo presionar al punto de hacerle perder la paciencia, no oyendo razones. Hill sabía que debía intervenir, o de lo contrario esto llegaría a oídos de todos los funcionarios.

“Romanov y Barton son agentes. Como tales, saben que su lugar está aquí.”

El hombre se volteó hacia ella, con sus manos empuñadas sobre la mesa. Si Stark pretendía intimidarla, el esfuerzo fue en vano. Al verla sostener su mentón en alto, él suavizó su tono. “Dudo que con la cobertura de la NBC puedan seguir siendo agentes. Todo el mundo los vio en Nueva York.”

“Incluso en ese caso S.H.I.E.L.D. estará supervisando sus movimientos. Así como los suyos.”

“En su lugar yo cuidaría mejor mis palabras. Cualquiera diría que está hablando por iniciativa propia. Eso es poco apreciado en su campo.”

No conocía los prejuicios de Stark. Dudaba que el hombre tuviera alguno, pero el momento bien lo valía y la forma apreciativa y desdeñosa con la que la observaba llevaba escrito con mayúscula mujer. Mujer. _Mujer_ –

“Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, señor. La diferencia está en que sé cuándo mi opinión es valorada, y cuándo no.”

“Vaya, vaya, Hill,” dijo con veneno en sus palabras. “No creía que fueses capaz de hacer otra cosa que bajar tu cabeza delante de Fury.”

Maria guardó silencio, mirándolo fríamente. Estaba acostumbrada a oír esa clase de comentarios sobre ella detrás de su espalda, algunos derechamente ofensivos, pero nunca nadie tuvo el descaro, la osadía, de decirle algo a la cara; mucho menos cerca de Fury. Sostuvo la mirada mordiéndose la mejilla, para no decir nada que pudiese empeorar más las cosas. Lo único que delataba su enojo era la fuerza con la que apretaba el folio contra su pecho.

“Eso fue completamente innecesario, Tony,” dijo Rogers.

“No por eso deja de ser menos cierto.”

“Sin embargo,” continuó, tomando la palabra, “tiene razón al decir que ni Clint ni Natasha pueden seguir trabajando en las mismas condiciones. Son un blanco fácil, identificables, y aunque para ellos esto no represente ninguna nueva amenaza, sí pone en peligro a quienes los rodean.”

Nadie la vio encogerse, como si de pronto algo la hubiera quemado por dentro. Nadie la vio aguantar la respiración, o el ardor en sus ojos. Ella rogaba –  imploraba – que nadie la viese. No ahora.

Los golpes destinados a desarmar resultan ser los que no esperas. Basta el roce de la piel, una palabra de consuelo, una mirada, para hacer que la máscara se resquebraje. Desde ese momento, tener que recoger los pedazos es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Hill había llegado al punto de inflexión, ya no había marcha atrás.

Contó cuatro minutos. Sus dedos apretaban tan fuerte el folio que las articulaciones le dolían.

Estaban terminando. Sostuvo la mirada en alto, sentía sus hombros temblar.  

Maria dejó la reunión justo a tiempo, mientras los tres hombres se despedían prometiéndose ponerse en contacto pronto. Caminó midiendo la distancia de sus pasos, uno tras otro para no dar la impresión de estar escapando, hasta que escuchó la puerta corrediza cerrarse detrás suyo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba la forma en que la desestimaban, la forma en que la medían con su mirada. Pero al final del día a la que más odiaba era a ella misma, por verse afectada por ese tipo de cosas.

 _Eres una inútil, nunca lograrás salir adelante_ –  

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, una constante en su vida. No eran ciertas, no eran reales, pero a veces era tan fácil dejarse seducir por ellas… Creer que detrás de la mentira hay algo de verdad.  

Oyó pasos que la seguían de cerca, y enlenteció los suyos. “Agente ¡Agente Hill!” la llamaron, y reconoció la voz de Rogers. Se detuvo en seco, sin voltearse.

“Lo siento,” dijo bajando el volumen de su voz, y fue como si le arrojasen agua helada. ¿Había sido tan obvia? “Siento haber dicho algo que pudo ofenderla, o que haya cuestionado su autoridad.”

Sintió miedo. Miedo de que alguien pudiese leerla como quien coge un libro y abre una página al azar (y al temor sigue la agresividad, tan fácil como inmerecida).

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando la mujer giró en sus talones, con furia contenida. Dio un paso atrás, más por la novedad del acto que por verdadero temor.

“La próxima vez que quiera intervenir en mi defensa, Capitán, le pido que se abstenga de hacerlo. No necesito, y jamás he necesitado, que otros libren batallas por mí.”

“Mis disculpas. No era mi intención faltarle el respeto–”

“No se trata de respeto,” gruñó Hill, dándole énfasis con su índice apuntando al suelo, “sino de que acaba de desautorizar a uno de sus superiores ante toda una división. Discúlpeme si su _respeto_ me tiene sin cuidado, Rogers.”

El hombre se quedó inmóvil en su sitio con la boca entreabierta, como quien quiere decir algo pero se arrepiente. En cambio, frunció el ceño, inclinando su cabeza en señal de haber entendido. No parecía ofendido, pensó después, pero no quiso averiguar más allá; quería estar sola, lejos de la mirada de la gente. Llamándolo por su título militar se despidió, dando por acabado el encuentro.

Entrada la noche, sentada en el sillón de su alcoba, aceptó que no podía dormir. Sentía culpa, sentía vulnerabilidad, pero lo que más (re)sentía era vergüenza.

El cuarto, si es que así podía llamársele, estaba a oscuras. La única iluminación venía de la lámpara que pendía sobre la cama, con un halo anaranjado que daba igual cantidad de luz como de sombra. En su mano izquierda sostenía un vaso de oporto, el mismo vaso que antes se encontraba en el lavamanos. El licor había sido un regalo, un obsequio que había logrado ingresar a la base y que guardaba al fondo de su casillero, entre las fotografías y una chaqueta. No recordaba tener especial afición por beber sola, pero ese último mes había despertado cualquier hábito oculto respecto al alcohol. Quizás los genes de su padre al fin estaban mostrando su peso, reflexionó medio divertida, con amargura. Quizás dos vasos eran suficientes y ahora era un buen momento para dejar de pensar.

Lo que realmente lamentaba – y quiso reír, porque sus ideas contradecían su voluntad de no pensar más – era que el Capitán había podido ver su propia debilidad, la forma en que las palabras de Stark hacían eco en ella, el _dolor_ en vez de la ira. Eso era lo que la había hecho explotar. Más que el desconocimiento a su autoridad.

Y él no era más que un muchacho, un muchacho en un traje de soldado.

Un súper-soldado, objeto de su recelo y dudas.

Un hombre que había perdido toda una vida, y mucho más.

Maria creía ver un punto en común. ¿Era esa la razón por la que él había podido ver a través de ella? Escuchó risas, y esta vez eran reales, porque si Steve Rogers empatizaba con ella significaba que estaba mucho más jodida de lo que había pensado. Lo había visto una vez, perdido en el tiempo, en 1929, 1937 o 1942 –quién iba a saber. Estaba escuchando una vieja canción con la mirada perdida, inmortalizando lo que hoy no eran más que recuerdos.

En ese momento sintió lástima por aquel hombre que, apenas siendo un muchacho, había elegido las trincheras en las Ardenas en vez de una vida simple y acompañado. No podía ver al héroe, sino el peso de las pérdidas, una tras otra. Eso no le impidió resentirlo, cuando acabada la batalla de Nueva York partió por seis meses a recorrer el país solo en motocicleta. Hill entendía la angustia que aquel hombre debía sentir, pero eso no era una disculpa para desaparecer en el momento en que más se lo necesitaba.

El país necesitaba una figura a la cual aferrarse. Él era esa figura. Pero con setenta años perdidos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa figura tenía sus propias grietas.

Bebiendo de su vaso exhaló, sintiéndose cansada, muy cansada. Maria también estaba perdida, pero la diferencia era que ella no tenía a nadie. Rogers tenía a su equipo. Tony Stark le había tomado cariño, haciéndolo blanco de sus atenciones. Incluso los agentes parecían deslumbrados cada vez que su superhéroe llegaba a la base (aunque la mayoría de las veces vestía el pantalón cargo y una polera, al igual que el resto). Ella en cambio, andaba en este mundo sólo con el alma en el cuerpo.

 _Definitivamente_ debía dejar el oporto. Por poco y reconoce que deseaba el aprecio de Stark.

Oh. Pero Coulson no era el único que parecía embobado con el Capitán. No. Hill veía la forma en que los demás agentes y fuerzas de asalto se acercaban a él. No era experta en la materia, pero podía leer entre líneas, y adivinar las intenciones con las que las mujeres se aproximaban, todas sonrisas y timidez – y cuán ridículo resultaba, siendo agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, por Dios. Ella veía la forma en que la agente Carter lo miraba, la única que se molestaba en disimular, en fingir desinterés.

Afortunados ambos, pues era recíproco.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Maria dejó el vaso olvidado en el suelo, consolándose en que esa noche, al parecer,conseguiría dormir. Mañana partía al Helicarrier, tomando el mando de la base aérea. Tenía que descansar lo más que pudiera. 

Se durmió con el recuerdo del sabor dulce del tabaco, la sonrisa de Phil y el olor a la tierra húmeda en los días de lluvia en Boston.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quien ha visto la película del Capitán América, este capítulo tendrá más sentido. En especial algunas interacciones.

II.

 

 

 

La pérdida se mide en base a la costumbre. No tiene relación con el apego, con el amor que se siente por el otro, ni con la importancia que la persona tuvo en nuestra vida. A veces las personas que más nos definen resultan ser personajes pasajeros que, así como de pronto entran en nuestra vida, así se van. Lo que determina el peso de la pérdida es la costumbre. El saber que algo que se daba por garantizado hoy no está. Ni hoy ni mañana. Y es la certeza de que esa persona no estará en los futuros siguientes lo que lleva a la desesperanza, al dolor – al anhelo.

Quienes definieron su vida fueron quienes lo eligieron para el proyecto, y lo hicieron tan bien que resultaba más adecuado decir que la trazaron, definiendo su curso como un camino inexorable. Le garantizaron una nueva existencia quitándole la posibilidad de elegir su muerte. Pero fue su elección. Él quería hacer un cambio, quería ser él el cambio. ¿Había pecado de soberbia?

El costo había sido alto: perdió toda una vida. Despertó una mañana para darse cuenta que habían pasado más años de los que jamás podría imaginar. No porque fuese una eternidad, no – bien podía figurarse setenta años. No podía porque las formas que ese futuro ausente pudo haber tomado eran irrecuperables, un número inimaginable de posibles que habían acabado en el momento en que él había abierto sus ojos en un cuarto desconocido oyendo una radioemisión que, en su mente, había oído antes. En ese entonces el déjà vu era lo que más le inquietaba, más tarde eso no sería más que un pequeño detalle.

A partir de esa mañana, Steve dejó de reconocer el mundo en el que se encontraba.

Para cualquier otro hombre, el descubrimiento habría sido insoportable. Confuso, sí. Pero la confusión no era más que una respuesta dentro de la avalancha de emociones que lo abrumaba: confusión, temor, angustia, soledad… mucha, _mucha_ soledad.

A veces despertaba en medio de la noche interrumpiendo un sueño intranquilo, oyendo los latidos de su corazón sin saber en dónde estaba, incapaz de decir si se encontraba en la Belfast eufórica y sombría del cuarenta y dos o en algún lugar del siglo veintiuno. En esas ocasiones el miedo se arrastraba por los rincones de su subconsciente. Las más de las veces, Steve se sorprendía anhelando la primera, dejándole una amarga nostalgia por el consuelo que un deseo egoísta era capaz de brindarle.

En esas noches volvía a ser el chico de Brooklyn y el miedo se hacía más incisivo, la angustia más sobrecogedora. Él luchaba, luchaba por hacerse de un lugar en ese mundo moderno, demandante, fugaz; pero extrañaba el pasado, su pasado presente. Él era ese pasado y se aferraba a él como un náufrago, saboteando su propia causa.

“Capitán,” lo llamaron desde el pasillo. Era Tony, en un traje gris de dos piezas. Se preguntó cómo no había notado antes el detalle, “¿Qué haces allí parado? Saliste tan rápido que ni siquiera pude llamarte antes zafarme de Fury. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la ciudad?”

“Si no es mucha la molestia,” dijo, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa. Sí, quería salir de allí, estar solo en su piso, fuera del alcance de ojos ajenos.

“No digas tonterías – Oh, ¿es esa Hill? Vaya mujer. Espero no volver a verla en todo lo que queda del mes. Es realmente exasperante.”

Steve se encogió de hombros sabiendo que su opinión no era realmente requerida, y dejó que lo guiaran fuera de la base. Pronto volvería a entrar en servicio. Quería aprovechar esos últimos días para dejar ordenado su apartamento, cambiar la cerradura y revisar las ventanas, oxidadas y gastadas por el tiempo. A pesar de la velocidad a la que subían los ascensores del complejo, el tiempo que tomaba salir a la superficie no era poco. La compañía del otro lo hacían sentirse más consciente de su comportamiento de lo habitual. Afortunadamente Stark parecía inmune a esa clase de sensación, contentándose con el sonido de su propia voz, lo que a ojos de Steve –en ese momento en particular– era más que bienvenido.

Terminada la crisis que había reunido a los Vengadores, Steve ya no sabía cómo sentirse igual de cómodo frente a Stark. El lazo que alguna vez los había unido, ahora pendía de los hombres detrás del traje (y de ellos él no se sentía tan confiado).

Subieron a uno de los pocos coches civiles que estaban en el estacionamiento exterior, donde el chofer de Tony, Hogan, los esperaba. Al verlo, el hombre sonrió cortésmente, abriéndoles la puerta del gran coupé.

“Hace algunas semanas recibí una invitación a un cóctel de beneficencia,” comentó Tony una vez sentados en el Mercedes, protegidos por las ventanas de vidrio polarizado. “Pepper me ha obligado a ir. Dice que la prensa cubrirá el evento, y que será una buena forma de promocionar la transición de la empresa. Prensaba que podría interesarte. Ya sabes… Trajes, música de cámara: esas cosas antiguas que te gustan.”

 _Antiguas_. Intentó no hacer ningún gesto frente al adjetivo, en especial viniendo de un hombre que podía doblarlo en edad. “Gracias, pero ¿crees que sea una buena idea?”

“Pensé que era tu estilo,” reconoció Stark, pasándose la mano por la barba. “Te vendría bien conocer más gente, mujeres, liberar tensiones, tú me entiendes. Eres joven, apuesto y famoso, y vendrías conmigo. ¿Qué mejor entrada que esa?”

“No estoy muy seguro, Tony. Prefiero que la gente no sepa quién es realmente el Capitán América. No podría lidiar con la prensa y, sinceramente, me gusta mi intimidad.”

“¿Bromeas?” le preguntó incrédulo. “Bueno, en ese caso lo haremos como tú quieras, pero no aceptaré un no como respuesta.”

“Lo pensaré,” prometió, cambiando de tema a uno menos agradable y más urgente.

______________________________________

 

Antes de comprar su apartamento Steve se fue por seis meses a recorrer la costa este de los Estados Unidos, lo que se transformó en un viaje de errantes por casi todo el país, hasta el límite canadiense. Algunos decían que era una especie de reencuentro consigo mismo, otros que era un viaje para familiarizarse con el nuevo siglo. Esos juicios eran en su mayoría buenas intenciones. Steve sabía que, en realidad, la verdad estaba mucho más cerca del deseo de huir, de escapar de la modernidad y de sus temores más inmediatos. Un día se encontró cara a cara con la brutal realidad y, sin poder seguir ignorándola, supo que si se quedaba un minuto más en la ciudad acabaría por perder la razón. Llamó a Nick Fury para avisar que partía. Sabía que S.H.I.E.L.D. seguiría de cerca sus pasos, pero sabía también que de ese modo no le negarían nada. Ochenta y tres años antes había dejado de ser un niño, a finales de octubre de 1929. Desde entonces había aprendido cómo negociar a su favor.

Estaba tan ansioso que ni siquiera había llevado casco. O traje. O más dinero que los cuatrocientos dólares que cabían en su bolsillo.

Nada se compara con el miedo que se tiene antes de una batalla, cuando te enfrentas a la vida y la muerte. Pero ese miedo es algo físico, algo concreto; habiendo sobrevivido, tienes un lugar donde ir, personas por las cuales luchar, a las cuales proteger: alguien a quien volver. Él no tenía nada, y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era correr.

Pasó por Washington, Raleigh en el estado de Carolina, Oklahoma. Vivió un tiempo en St. Paul, Minnesota, y luego bordeó los estados peninsulares al límite de la frontera. Nunca permaneció en ninguno de ellos por más de tres semanas. Al comienzo su capacidad de desprendimiento se había sentido como la libertad, pero la ilusión nunca dura lo suficiente y recordó que sólo aquellos que no son felices están dispuestos a cambiar de ciudad. Sólo el que no puede encontrar la felicidad está lo suficientemente desesperado para salir a buscarla, y claramente él estaba buscando. Qué cosa, eso aún no lo tenía claro.

Regresó a mediados de otoño. Si todo era distinto a cómo recordaba, poca diferencia habría entre volver a sus antiguos barrios o empezar de cero. Las calles seguían siendo las mismas, en cambio los bloques, que alguna vez habían alojado a los inmigrantes y a la clase obrera, hoy se levantaban como departamentos de anchas veredas, decoradas con árboles e interminables filas de coches. Steve no recordaba haber visto tantos automóviles juntos en un solo lugar, y en esos momentos el contraste entre el pasado y presente se hacía tangible. Casi podía sentirlo en la punta de sus dedos, a un brazo de distancia.

Eligió un browntown. El piso era pequeño: dos ambientes, bastante antiguo y económico. Todavía tenía problemas para dimensionar el valor del dólar tras tantos años de inflación y, fiel a su estilo de vida, le venía natural y como segunda piel cuidar sus gastos. En el edificio vivían dos familias más. Una de ellas era un matrimonio, ambos ya ancianos, donde él, por un avanzado problema a la cadera que lo obligaba a cargar un bastón, pasaba los días en el departamento, mientras ella llevaba la casa y hacía las compras. Por sus vecinos supo que vivían solos. Su único hijo había muerto en Saigón. Esa fue la primera vez que Steve escuchó hablar de Vietnam y, sin embargo, entendía a la perfección lo que esa guerra significaba para los dos ancianos.

En los primeros meses tras su regreso S.H.I.E.L.D. rara vez lo contactó. Lo principal, habían dicho, era que su proceso de adaptación fuese lo más natural posible, sin intervención visible de agentes. Fue uno de esos días, caminando sin rumbo fijo por el barrio, que vio a la mujer parada frente a la puerta de la casa. Buscaba las llaves sin mucho éxito y Steve notó que a sus pies descansaban varias bolsas de abarrotes (Supermercado, se corrigió al notar el error). Él se acercó, viéndola demasiado menuda para cargarlas por sí sola.

“¿Qué está haciendo?” preguntó alarmada la mujer cuando lo vio cogerlas. Lucía asustada, desconfiada, pero su agresividad era desmentida por la resignación y Steve se preguntó si acaso estaba haciendo algo mal.

“Lo siento. Sólo quería ayudar.” Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizarla, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo pasar. “Gracias joven, pero ésta es mi casa. No se preocupe por las bolsas, mi marido vendrá a ayudarme con ellas.”

Ambos sabían que era una mentira, pero lo dejó pasar. Sabía cuándo su ayuda no era requerida y su intención no era asustarla. Estuvo a punto de seguir su camino cuando notó que ella aún no podía encontrar su llave; sus manos temblaban ligeramente y entonces notó que desde un principio él no se había movido del lugar.

“Permítame,” dijo sacando su propio juego, dejando la puerta abierta para que pasara. Al ver que la anciana lo miraba fijamente, agregó: “Soy residente, acabo de mudarme hace tres semanas. Steve Rogers. Encantado.”

“Oh,” exclamó ella y está vez no se resistió cuando Steve las levantó, sosteniendo la puerta con su hombro. “Gracias hijo. Disculpa si soy un poco desconfiada, pero los jóvenes ya no suelen acercarse a la gente mayor si no es para conseguir algo.”

La acompañó hasta su piso, silencioso, bien amueblado y limpio. Olía a una mezcla de perfume y naftalina, pero para él fue un reencuentro con lo conocido. La decoración le era familiar, los cuadros en blanco y negro, los sillones mullidos y el papel mural traían consigo recuerdos de años más felices, cuando todo parecía más fácil. Steve se detuvo en una fotografía puesta sobre la vitrina de la sala de estar; la imagen estaba gastada dándole tonos rojizos, dejando ver a un muchacho en uniforme claro, sobre su cabeza llevaba puesta una gorra garrison.

“Un joven buenmozo, ¿no cree usted?” le preguntó la mujer, pasándole un vaso de agua.

“Su nombre era Richard. La fotografía la tomamos el día en que embarcaron, tenía veintiún años.”

“Se ve feliz.”

“Y vaya que lo estaba. Ese mismo día la muchacha a la que pretendía había aceptado salir con él,” dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, y sus ojos hablaban de un recuerdo endulzado por el paso del tiempo.

 _Yo también me enlisté joven_ , quiso decir, _demasiado ansioso, embriagado por el deseo de ser útil a la nación_. No lo hizo. Supondría que había estado en Afganistán, y él no sabría qué decir de una tierra que jamás conoció. ¿Más al oeste? Italia. Somme. Estrasburgo, quizás. Pero ya nadie oía de esas historias a las que sólo conocían a través de ilustraciones, cuentos no tan heroicos de sacrificio y desperdicio, de trincheras húmedas y campiña muerta.

Lo que había iniciado como un encuentro incómodo en torno compras pronto se transformó en un hábito. Si se la encontraba en la calle interrumpía su camino para subir con las bolsas, conversaban en el camino de todo un poco, y su compañía aliviaba, en parte, el peso que Steve sentía en el corazón. A cambio ella le invitaba a tomar un té antes de irse, mientras su marido le enseñaba cómo reparar la una radio o un reloj, o le hablaba del pasado a través de anécdotas o cátedras que alguna vez dio en la universidad de Nueva York, antes de retirarse.

El recuerdo de la desconfianza con la que ella le había tratado ese primer día le hacía preguntarse cómo el tiempo podía cambiar tanto a las personas. Se sentía un extraño en un mundo extraño. Lo que alguna vez conoció como buenos modales hoy eran desestimados como una ofensa, discriminación o peculiaridades. En los primeros meses aprendió a no levantarse de su asiento cada vez que una mujer se acercaba, a no extrañarse por la falta de autobuses para negros (a no decir negro tampoco), a reemplazar el señora por un señorita o derechamente omitirlo. Disimulaba su sorpresa cuando veía revistas de escaparate que en sus estándares pasaba fácilmente por pornografía, o el dejo de indignación cuando se cruzaba con hombres tomados de la mano – o peor, de la cintura. Libertad era un término relativo. Steve no siempre comprendía las formas y deformaciones que ésta había tomado.

Para ayudarlo en su proceso de adaptación la agencia le facilitaba memos, libros de historia contemporánea y películas. Tony, a pesar del traspié en su primer encuentro, estaba fascinado con la idea de familiarizarlo con lo último en tecnología – _Es como la parábola del buen samaritano_ , le dijo un día, _excepto por la parte en que yo soy un mal samaritano, y tú eres un supersoldado octogenario cuyo único defecto es ser un caso perdido cada vez te pasan un Smartphone_. Fue él quien le dio su primer teléfono móvil –uno personal, distinto al básico y funcional Nokia que S.H.I.E.L.D. le había dado–, al que aún no le encontraba mayor uso.

En ocasiones llevaba consigo libros a las misiones. Los leía en el avión mientras el escuadrón esperaba descender al área de operación, un pasaje o capítulo a la vez antes de preparar su equipo. De ellos Hemingway se repetía constantemente. Había sentido un respeto especial por el personaje de Robert Jordan y por el libro en sí, al punto de preguntar a Cardozo con insólita curiosidad cómo se pronunciaba la palabra conejito. Al ver la mirada de estupefacción en el agente Steve se sintió obligado a contarle de su nueva lectura, lo que pronto mostró ser una decisión desafortunada pues, el resto del viaje, el argentino se divirtió enseñándole distintos y pintorescos sobrenombres, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera valía la pena recordar.

“Por qué no lo dejas respirar un minuto antes de descender, Cardozo. En quince minutos llegamos a destino,” intervino Carter, dejando que una de sus manos se apoyara la espalda de éste. “Además, tengo entendido que en pocas semanas Rogers comenzará su curso de español.”

El agente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con la complacencia de quien ha sido descubierto en un placer culpable. Cuando se encontraron solos Carter le recordó que debía preparar su equipo, y la forma en que lo dijo trajo a Natalia Romanoff a su memoria.

“No podemos darnos el lujo de devolver en mal estado al hijo pródigo de América. Romanoff dijo que tienes una fijación por saltar sin paracaídas,” dijo la mujer, y en su rostro se podía adivinar el contorno de una media sonrisa.

Sí, había sido arriesgado. Era consciente de eso. Aquella vez estuvo buscando desesperadamente sentir alguna emoción detrás de una actitud irónica y algo jactanciosa. Vestido como el Capitán todo parecía más simple porque sabía qué era lo que la gente esperaba de él, y si lo que hacía no lo esperaban, con tal de ver al personaje estaban dispuestos a tolerarlo. Cuando pensaba en la sensación del viento contra su cuerpo, como un cuchillo, recordaba que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de morir.

El golpe bien habría valido la pena.

__________________________________

 

Steve leía para recordar. Para recordar setenta años que nunca vivió y poder hacerse un esquema mental de qué época vivía. No se puede comprender el presente si no se conoce el pasado, pues ambos son una sola cosa. Quien no abraza su pasado no puede desear su futuro.

De joven nunca fue un gran aficionado por la lectura, pero siempre tenía uno o dos libros que cogía de la biblioteca cada año. Prefería dibujar. De haber sido más atrevido habría pedido a alguien que posara para él; las luces y sombras que se requerían para recrear la textura de la piel humana eran un enigma, en su misma simpleza radicaba lo sublime. Pero el dinero para poder comprar óleo y diluyente escapaba a sus posibilidades, por eso se conformaba con hacer bosquejos de edificios y rascacielos.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder dibujar los pueblos de Italia e ir a los museos de Roma, pero en el momento que visitó la cuidad la situación no era la adecuada: el ganar una guerra era la prioridad, ver cuadros y palacios una ambición demasiado frívola para quienes iban a tierra de nadie. Como consuelo Steve revivía esos lugares a través de libros. Hemingway lo llevaba a España, a una época melancólica en que los hombres y mujeres morían por un ideal que ni siquiera entendían, mucho menos conocían. Pasternak y Zhivago, Salinger – que aunque no era su favorito, resultaba intrigante –, Graham Greene, García-Márquez, Puzo, y la golpeada dignidad de Ivan Denísovitch se mezclaba con la tierna morbosidad de una Lolita que no conocía límites. Tanto tiempo perdido… Tanto que no había vivido…

En ocasiones se imaginaba cuál de las pocas mujeres presentes en su vida habría sido su referente al dar rostro a los personajes de esos libros, a una María o una Larisa. El cabello oscuro y el labial rojo venían a su mente y Peggy Carter volvía a ser su recuerdo favorito, penándolo entre páginas o durante las noches largas. Sin embargo, en el último tiempo, Sharon había logrado colarse en su piel. Era una mujer hermosa, pero por sobre todo brillante. Eficiente y directa, sabía lo que quería, y antes de darse cuenta se encontró mirándola cuando creía que nadie lo observaba.

Se topaban en la cafetería o en los pasillos. Habiendo compartido tres misiones ignorarse resultaba de mal gusto. Cualquiera de los dos podía iniciar la conversación. Al principio ella le pedía que le hablase de Peggy, quien resultó ser su la hermana de su abuela (Steve podía apreciar la ironía). Él le daba en el gusto durante los minutos que tardaba en enfriarse su café. Luego ella lo dejaba, quizás para que pudiese saborear su recuerdo, su sonrisa, o la forma en que llevaba el uniforme de oficiales británicos. Fue semanas más tarde, cuando él ya había elegido la historia que iba a contar, que Sharon le preguntó por su pasado y sin saber qué hacer se vio a sí mismo hablándole de Steve Rogers en lugar del Capitán. Lo que sintió en el momento no lo supo identificar. Horas más tarde entendió que había sido fragilidad. La segunda vez supo que era deseo, y ese mismo día decidió dejar de leer a Almúdena Grandes.

El libro quedó olvidado en la gaveta del velador durante meses. Lo volvió a encontrar una tarde de otoño, y tras echarle un vistazo desinteresado lo puso en el estante que estaba al lado de su escritorio, cerca de la cocina. Acto seguido se fue a mirar al espejo de la sala de baño, donde intentó arreglar sin éxito el nudo de su corbata. Si seguía así, sin duda alguna llegaría tarde al coctel de Industrias Stark.

Mientras lo desarmaba golpearon a la puerta y, seguro de que se trataba del chofer designado que Tony contrató, se apresuró a abrir. De haber sabido quién era Steve habría, a lo menos, subido los suspensores de su pantalón: al otro lado, Maria Hill esperaba solemnemente a que la recibieran, con su usual postura grave que denotaba una extraña naturalidad propia de las personas de su rango. Incluso en un lugar simple como un pequeño edificio en Brooklyn lograba lucir fuera de lugar, lista para reaccionar a cualquier eventualidad. Se preguntó si acaso existía algún lugar en el que ella pudiese sentirse cómoda, y se encontró con que no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. Y como un pensamiento lleva fácilmente a otro, Steve recordó su último encuentro en Newark.

Una culpa infundada lo abrumó al recordar la angustia con la que lo confrontó –a la defensiva, como un animal herido–, y el recuerdo le hizo sentirse demasiado consciente del terreno minado en el que se encontraba ahora con ella.

“Comandante,” saludó más tarde de lo adecuado, eligiendo la palabra con cuidado. “Siento interrumpir, Rogers, pero vengo a dejar algo,” le explicó, mostrando la caja que sujetaba en su brazo izquierdo. Steve se hizo a un lado abriéndole la puerta para que pasara. “¿Es un mal momento?”

“Para nada. Adelante, por favor” insistió cerrando la puerta, siguiéndola de cerca. Avanzando un paso tras otro dentro del apartamento Hill escrutó el lugar con una mirada severa, dirigiéndose a la ventana, desde donde observó los edificios que los rodeaban. Sintiéndose ofendido, tuvo la intención de preguntarle qué pensaba, pero ella lo interrumpió antes de poder hacerlo.

“Desde este ángulo hay por lo menos tres ventanas que miran directamente a su piso. ¿Notó eso al comprarlo?”

“Es sólo un departamento, agente. En una zona residencial” puntualizó, a modo de explicación. “Agradezco la preocupación pero dudo, honestamente, que vayan a aparecer francotiradores de la nada.”

Por la forma en que lo miró para ella eso claramente no era un argumento. Recordándole que sus opiniones sobre él no eran la razón por la cual se encontraba allí abrió la caja, pasándole unos cuantos discos. Creyendo que se trataba de un nuevo trabajo, se sorprendió al notar que eran cedés de música.

“Fue idea de Sitwell” explicó, dejando la caja sobre el pequeño comedor americano. “Pensó que conocer a los cantantes más conocidos de cada década ayudaría en el proceso de adaptación. Coulson fue quien consiguió los discos con los técnicos y otros agentes. Como está ocupado con su nuevo equipo, me pidió que se los entregase en su lugar.”

Sujetó la caja en sus manos sin levantarla, mirando con detenimiento el obsequio. Técnicamente hablando no lo era, pero no podía pensar en él de otra manera. Steve acostumbraba escuchar música clásica en una de las radios locales. A diferencia del rock y el pop, lo clásico nunca pasaba de moda, era invariable, algo que vencía el paso del tiempo –y eso lo reconfortaba.

Detuvo su mano sobre uno de los discos, reconociendo el rostro de Jo Stafford, y con un cuidado casi reverencial lo levantó.

“ _You belong to me_ ,” murmuró, acariciando con su pulgar la caja plástica.

“¿Disculpe?”

“Jo Stafford. Solían ponerla en las radios americanas que llegaban a Inglaterra. No alcancé a conocer esa canción, pero a los muchachos les gustaba cantar _Long Ago_ en los bares, cuando los relevaban.”

“Doris Day” dijo ella después, acercándose también a buscar entre los discos. “¿La conoce?”

“No, no realmente.”

“Tal vez esto ayude. Tiene canciones de esa época pero el cantante es actual, algunas canciones son, de hecho, suyas.” Le pasó una caja mucho más nueva en cuya carátula se leía Bublé, haciendo énfasis en que tuviese especial cuidado con el disco. Cuando él le preguntó el motivo, la agente respondió porque es mío, y si su postura rígida era signo de algo, Steve suprimió cualquier curiosidad que pudiese tener por saber qué otra clase de música escuchaba Maria Hill.

Los minutos corrían. El coche podía llegar en cualquier minuto. Cerró la caja y pidió que le diera las gracias al equipo de su parte, prometiendo tener cuidado con su disco. De no ser porque la conocía habría jurado verla sonreír, pero fue sólo un instante, un pestañeo antes de volver a ser el gesto eficiente de siempre.

La acompañó hasta la puerta pero antes de llegar ella se detuvo, considerando algo que escapaba a él. “¿Necesita ayuda?” preguntó entonces, y notó que de alguna forma Hill evitaba su mirada. La pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa y, viendo que no entendía, ella señaló con su índice la corbata.

Steve se encogió de hombros, momento que ella aprovechó para tomar el nudo en sus manos, deshaciéndolo, quitándole la corbata para ponérsela alrededor de su propio cuello. Con movimientos cortos y rápidos dobló el lazo, entregándole en pocos segundos un nudo impecable en sus manos. Cuando dejó su casa, Steve vio que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Stark.

______________________________________

 

La cuadra que usaba el hotel Sheraton estaba completamente congestionada. Los coches se turnaban en filas para poder dejar a sus ocupantes mientras los valets corrían a abrir las puertas. A las afueras de la entrada principal había unos cuantos fotógrafos que se las ingeniaban para evitar a seguridad y conseguir así un disparo del flash.

Todo era luces y ruido, exuberancia en forma pura. Haber bajado del taxi una cuadra antes había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar. El lobby era tan grande como un apartamento; una alfombra en tonos marrones decoraba el salón, a sus extremos pilares de estilo romano sostenían la estructura y al fondo una gran pantalla proyectaban el logo de la empresa. El conjunto resultaba intimidante y Steve estuvo tentado en devolverse – y posiblemente lo habría hecho, de no ser porque dos guardias le cerraron el paso, pidiéndole que los siguiera: el gerente mismo quería verlo en persona.

Lo hicieron pasar al salón de eventos, en donde lo condujeron hasta una de las mesas cerca del bar desde la que se podía ver a otro grupo de prensa trabajando. Los guardias le dijeron que esperara mientras uno de ellos hablaba brevemente por auricular. Momentos después, el círculo reunido se abrió y Tony Stark avanzó hacia él, mostrándose a gusto con el espectáculo a su alrededor. Para sus adentros se preguntó, no sin un dejo de ironía, si semejante desplante era tan necesario.

“Hey, hey. Sólo mírate,” dijo Tony, extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo en un abrazo. “Te vez tal y como esperaba que lo hicieras: genial. Nada menos que todo un hombre, Rogers.”

En el mismo instante en que le daba un par de golpes amistosos en la espalda los flashes apuntaron hacia ellos, aturdiéndolo con los disparos. Volteándose hacia la prensa, Tony lo presentó como un viejo amigo de la familia, y aprovechándose de su desconcierto lo sujetó discretamente acercándose a su oído, hablando de forma tal que sólo él lo escuchara:

“S.H.I.E.L.D. envió uno de sus agentes. Todavía no lo identificamos, pero estamos mirando las cámaras de seguridad del hotel. Te lo dije antes, te lo repito ahora: estos tipos no nos dejarán en paz hasta que este seguros de que estamos de su lado.”

Miró a su alrededor y aunque nada sobresalía de lo común, entendió lo que intentaba decirle. Le creyó –no necesitaba verlo para saber que en el salón había gente de la inteligencia–, sin embargo, en esas situaciones lo mejor era optar por el desentendimiento. Confiaba en que Tony era más que capaz de leer entre líneas:

“¿Dices que nos vigilan?”

“No al menos en el estricto sentido de la palabra,” aclaró con total calma. “Más bien quieren asegurarse de que no ocurra nada inesperado, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en que viejos amigos no-tan-amigos han aprovechado este tipo de eventos para hacer su grand début. Pepper puede contártelo con más detalle si quieres.”

Steve sintió la repentina necesidad de desmentir los hechos que alimentaban su desconfianza, necesidad que ni el entendía del todo. Nunca había idealizado ninguna institución y no era algo que fuese a hacer en el corto tiempo. Eso, al menos, solía decirse. Tiempo atrás le había preguntado a Fury para quién trabajaban; no para América, no para las Naciones Unidas; para nadie en específico, para la humanidad en general, fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. ¡Pero cómo gustaban de jugar con las palabras! ¿Acaso la humanidad no se escondía en cada individuo?

Al poco tiempo entendió que no eran metáforas, sino una forma de reconocer la incómoda verdad: S.H.I.E.L.D. trabajaba para el bien del bando de turno, el que estuviese involucrada la humanidad no era más que una causalidad semántica. Lo bueno es un término relativo, subyugado al consenso de la opinión dominante. Decidir quién jugaba al bueno y quién al malo era tan difícil como lo había sido en La Guerra –Da un paso al frente y muere a manos de tus enemigos, da uno atrás y muere en la de tus compatriotas como un traidor. Lo único que los diferenciaba eran las personas a las cuales juraban defender; una madre, un père, una sorella, un брат, eine Liebe. Apretar el gatillo por alguien hacía más soportable el peso de la bala.

_________________________________________

 

Dentro de las pocas pertenencias que le entregaron al despertar, la que tenía mayor valor le fue entregada en un sobre de papel kraft. Tenía el sello de material clasificado, y debajo del logo de informe estatal había un timbre de caso cerrado. Lo importante no era el sobre ni los timbres con los que podían haberlo etiquetado, sino la brújula, sin envolver y oxidada por el paso del tiempo, con la fotografía de Peggy, única conexión con su vida anterior. Él la atesoraba como si se tratase del mayor de los secretos, del cual nadie, salvo él, tenía conocimiento.

Su rostro era tal y como lo recordaba, aunque sus bordes se habían difuminado imperceptiblemente, tal y como su recuerdo con el pasar de los días. Temía olvidarla. La idea de que un día no sería capaz de recordar su sonrisa o la forma en que su nariz se torcía cuando algo le disgustaba lo aterraba, porque sabía que ese día llegaría inevitablemente, porque no habría otro recuerdo al cual aferrarse que justificase en un solo rostro su vida y lo que él era. Peggy tenía la increíble cualidad de resumir las dos cosas, y saber que ya no la tenía hacían de ese amor algo más puro de lo que jamás podría haber sido de haberse hecho realidad.

Al oír la voz de Stafford cantar sobre lugares comunes, recordaba la promesa de un primer baile que no logró cumplir.

**_I'll be seeing you_ **

**_In every lovely summer's day;_ **

**_In every thing that's light and gay._ **

**_I'll always think of you that way._ **

Una embestida, un golpe, y el agua empezó a colarse entre las grietas de la ventana. Por primera vez en meses sintió el frío volver a quemar su piel. El golpe en su cabeza lo aturdió, y esperó… Esperó…

Echado sobre el sillón, Steve llevó una mano a su rostro alejando el recuerdo. Casi no tenía memorias de ese momento. Los doctores dijeron que era una bendición: que de no ser así aún tendría crisis de pánico porque su cuerpo recordaría la desesperación, la sensación del agua llenando sus pulmones de forma antinatural. Como lo oía del resto así lo creía, y agradecía la fortuna de que las cosas fuesen de la forma que eran y no de ninguna otra.

Una periodista se acercó a él para charlar, justo después de que Pithins y Pepper Potts lo dejaran. Buscaba información y, creyendo las palabras de Tony, quizás una exclusiva sobre la vida personal del multimillonario. Resultó ser una mujer persistente, aunque él ni siquiera se molestó en recordar su nombre, preocupado de buscar pretextos para dejarla sin sonar ridículamente grosero. Probablemente ni siquiera la recordaría, de no ser por sus exactas palabras:

“Realmente no tienes idea de cómo tratar con una mujer,” le había dicho, y Steve volvió su rostro, notándola honestamente por primera vez. El cambio debió de ser evidente porque, soltando una risa grave y perspicaz le preguntó qué ocurría. Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios pintados de rojo, recordando unos que ya había visto antes. Ella notó su mirada y sonrió a contraluz, engañando la mirada, tornando el labial en un sugerente burdeo.

Al final, todas eran _ella_. Una sonrisa, un gesto, y en lo único en que podía pensar era en Carter. Su mente las reducía a una única figura idealizada por las circunstancias, por los imposibles, haciéndolo sentir vulgar pues todas le eran indiferentes, porque para él eran lo mismo. Todas salvo una.

Porque, pese a ser lo único realmente bello que tenía, acabó por hacer de ella la más dulce y pesada condena, descubrió una noche en la inmensidad que era ese cuarto, no sin cierto fatalismo poético. Y es que para el hombre más virtuoso del mundo, su mayor tragedia es que, a sus ojos, todo parecerá miserable.

Porque la pérdida no tiene relación con el apego, el amor ni la importancia, sino con la costumbre. Él resentía la ausencia, la pérdida, y por tanto anhelaba. Y era eso lo que más dolía, porque la ausencia hace del anhelo un sentimiento más puro de lo que jamás podría haber sido si por un momento pudiese haberse hecho realidad.

 

* * *

 


End file.
